


Drunk Kisses with Castiel

by Destielyum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't remember writing it, M/M, Texting, i don't know what this is, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielyum/pseuds/Destielyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was created in an omegle chat room. Dean kisses Castiel while he's drunk but doesn't remember a thing the next morning. He texts Castiel and these are the messages that go on between them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Kisses with Castiel

Cas, what happened last night? I was way to drunk to remember. –Dean

 

...Are you sure you don't remember? I thought it was rather difficult to forget, drunk or no. –Cas

 

Nope It's a complete blur. Why? What did I do now? –Dean

 

Um. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Forget I said anything. –Cas

 

Now you know I can't do that. Just tell me Cas, quit being difficult. –Dean

 

I would rather not, if you don't mind. Obviously it is something you don't remember enough about to care, so consider it forgotten. –Cas

 

I mind Cas, I really do but I won't push you. Does Sam know? –Dean

 

I--I think so, yes. A lot of people were there and it would not surprise me if he was as well. –Cas

 

Damnit Castiel! Just tell me what I did to make you so damn touchy! –Dean

 

It is not of import, Dean. Just...just forget it. –Cas

 

Whatever Cas. You know I'll get it out of you one day. –Dean

 

Good luck with that. You already got enough. –Cas

 

Will you at least give me a hint? –Dean

 

Why, so you can deny anything ever happened? Give me one good reason. –Cas

 

I would never deny something that happened while I was drunk. I've done some crazy shit in my day. –Dean

 

Well, I suppose you'll find out when we have classes on Monday. People are bound to talk. You kissed me, right in the middle of everything and everyone. I'm pretty confident people were clapping for us, if I remember correctly. –Cas

 

O-oh. I um, kissed you? Wow.. I actually did it.. Sorry Cas, but it isn’t really that shocking. –Dean

 

You have nothing to apologize for. I kissed you back, that I know for certain. –Cas

 

Oh, did you? I can't believe I'd forget something so... uh never mind. –Dean

 

 Something so...? –Cas

 

Something so good, Cas. –Dean                                                             

 

...Oh. I...I had no idea. I was under the impression I was reading too much into it and that you were simply intoxicated. –Cas

 

Well yeah I was drunk off my ass, but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about it.. recently. –Dean

 

Would it be embarrassing if I admitted I have been thinking about it for a long, long time? –Cas

 

Oh no we're getting into chick flick territory. It wouldn’t be embarrassing, no. –Dean

 

...I am sorry; I know you don't like talking about these kinds of things. –Cas

 

It's okay. I can make a special exception when it comes to you, Cas. –Dean

 

Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. –Cas

 

Yep, totally sure. I let Sammy spill his girly emotions every once and a while so I'm probably not as bad as you think. –Dean

 

I...I must confess something, then. If you didn't want to know this then I am sorry but... I think I'm in love with you, Dean. I think I have been for a while now. –Cas

 

Wow Cas really? Love? Are-are you sure? I mean, I'm kind of an ass and nobody’s ever loved me before; well, beside Sam but that’s a different story. –Dean

 

It is not as if I planned this, you know. It just sort of...happened. I cannot help it. –Cas

 

I'm glad you can't help it. Really, I am. If you didn't tell me I would never have the courage to tell you that I think I-I love you too... –Dean

 

I had my suspicions but I never thought... I never thought you would ever tell me. I know you do not say these things often or lightly. So thank you for this. –Cas

 

Like I said, I'll always have time for a chick flick moment for you, Cas. And thank you for telling me. It means a lot. –Dean

 

You make me very happy, Dean. Gabriel is staring at me very suspiciously because I am grinning like a fool at the moment. –Cas

 

I wish I could see you grinning, Cas. It's always done things to my heart.. I didn't just say that, okay? –Dean

 

...Okay, if you say so. I would very much like to see you sometime soon, if that is alright. –Cas

 

Well Sammy just left with the Impala to check out a case. What do you say I summon you over here and I kiss you again, minus the alcohol.. If you're okay with that, I mean. I don't want to push you. –Dean

 

I am more than okay with that, Dean. I suspect I always will be. –Cas

 

What are we waiting for! Come on over, I'll give you a night to remember for the rest of your, um, eternity?. –Dean

 

Or perhaps not, if I continue on this path, hurtling towards humanity. But it is no matter, as long as I can stay with you. –Cas

 

You listen to me, Cas. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you while I'm around, got that? Consider me YOUR guardian angel, on earth. –Dean

 

In leau of an answering text, Castiel appeared behind Dean. "Even for you, that sounds a little... what's the word, cheesy?" he smiled to himself.

Dean swerves from the chair that he's sitting on and see's the beautiful angel in front of him. He can't help but grin as he walks over to Cas. "Yeah well, I can be romantically cheesy sometimes, if you like it."

"You insinuated it," Castiel wraps his arms around Dean after a moment, huffing out a breath of relief.

Dean won't ever admit this but he loved the way Castiel smelled all the time. It was like a smell only a perfect being would have to draw anyone in. Dean releases Castiel but continues looking into his eyes, reveling in their beauty. "You know, you've got beautiful eyes, Cas" Dean whispers

"I could say the same for yours," Castiel blinked, leaning well into Dean's personal space, as he was so inclined to call it.

"Well thank you very much," Dean breathes onto Castiel's lips, deciding whether he should make the first move or wait until the angel was comfortable enough to do it himself. Following Dean's line of sight, Castiel's eyes land on Dean's lips before pressing forward to close the gap between them in a soft kiss.

Dean was still contemplating, so the kiss was a surprise at first until he actually felt it inside him, like a spark that he's never gotten from any girl he's ever been with. His eyes shut and he wrapped his arms around Castiel to ensure that this kiss would last longer than any of his other kisses.

This was so very different than his kiss with Meg, so much more...intimate. He sighed into it, dragging a hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder.

Dean felt the hand going up his chest which he could only compare to lava rocks sparking at his skin. Even though they were only kissing, this is the most intimate Dean has ever felt with anyone ever.

Castiel pulls back after another moment to look at Dean’s flushed face. "That was even better than the first time."

Dean inwardly frowns when they pull back, wanting the kiss to last much longer which is very chick of him, but smiles at Castiel's flushed face, "It's because I know what I'm doing now and I wanted to make it perfect"

"I can definitely appreciate that," Castiel chuckles softly. "I am also glad this is only the first of many just like this."

Dean couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face at Castiel's words, "I hope there are many many more, because this is literally the happiest I've felt in years. Thank you, Castiel"

"I believe it goes without saying that I feel the same way," Cas nods, leaning slightly against Dean's chest.

"Good," He said with a chuckle. Dean silently wished he and Cas could stay like this forever in a comfortable silence, holding each other. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, resting his chin on the angels head and rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't know what else to say.

Castiel makes soft contented sounds against Dean. "I love you," he mumbles, pulling Dean's hand into his own and entwining their fingers together.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as he registers something that he doesn't hear to often aimed towards him. He smiles and kisses the top of Cas' head, squeezing his hand slightly. "I love you too, Cas. I think I always have."

"I know," Castiel beams, nuzzling the hollow space of Dean's collarbone.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
